Playing in the Rain
by Zandra's Ashes
Summary: A rainy forecast sends John and Elizabeth looking for a way to erase all memories of Koyla tarnishing the simple pleasure of playing in the rain.  Warning:  Golf and liquor involved.  Just for fun!


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make any money from my "borrowing" of these beloved characters.

Elizabeth was scowling at her computer when John entered her office. That in and of itself was nothing unusual, so John plopped on the edge of her desk and leaned over the computer to see what was vexing her now.

"I didn't even know we had a weather report." John was impressed as he considered the weekly forecast.

"Yes, well after the storm, McKay designated a scientist to be our resident meteorologist. It would be best to have a little more warning the next time some nasty weather rolls in." Elizabeth sighed and sunk back against her seat. "Days and days of rain ahead."

John felt a similar scowl creeping across his own face. He bit down on his lip and shifted, glancing out to the balcony. The sky had already turned a deep hazy shade of dark blue and the heavy clouds were already releasing a light smattering of rain.

"Rain." He commiserated.

There had been a time when he didn't mind the rain, a time when he would have been almost eagerly thinking of an early morning run outdoors where he could soak up the fresh scent of the newly cleansed world. That seemed like a lifetime ago, before he'd made the acquaintance of a people called Genii and an evil named Koyla.

His gaze turned back to Elizabeth whose eyes had pressed shut.

"Elizabeth, I have an idea." He grabbed her hand, ignoring the shocked look in her eyes when he tugged her out of the chair. "Do you trust me?"

A knowing smile crossed her face and her eyes slanted. "Maybe not so much when you look at me like that, John."

"But you'll come with me anyway?" He planted his most imploring expression on his face.

"Do I have a choice?" She said wryly, but shut the lid to her laptop anyway.

Victory, he smirked. "Let's go get the supplies."

"Why am I already nervous?" Elizabeth laughed while caught in John's tow.

He was determined to get her away from her office and the control room before she changed her mind. Her laughter was infectious and he was smiling broader than he'd like, but what the hell. It felt good…to feel good. Chuck's wide eyes doubled back to track them and John threw him a wicked wink as they escaped down the stairs.

A half hour later they stood on the southwest pier, which thankfully had a roof. Elizabeth drew in a deep breath of the rain, determined her mind could override the imprinting of that horrid day of the storm. She longed for the day rain again made her think of this sweet fresh air rather than the terrible cold and the smoldering smell of death.

"You're up 'Lizabeth." John handed her a glass and a golf club.

She wrinkled her nose before taking a sip. "Athosian?"

"Nah, but I could probably round some of that up if you'd like it better. That there is Radek's special brew." John grinned watching Elizabeth's body quiver as the hot liquor tore down her throat.

"No, that is surprisingly warming." Elizabeth looked back at the glass wondering if she even wanted to know what it consisted of. "My belly feels warm John, is that normal?"

"For Radek's brew, yes it is. It'll make your cheeks flush too."

John brushed back a strand of her hair and her skin sizzled uncomfortably. She made a mental note to sip the liquor _very _slowly; it was warming up a lot more of her body than she wanted him to know. Daring to glance at him once again, she swore softly. Okay, drink slowly and don't look at John. She rolled her eyes at his smirk. Maybe he _did_ know. This little outing had been a very bad idea.

She snagged another little sip and placed the glass down. Pulling the golf club tighter into her grasp, she swung. A delighted little feeling of victory surged through her. _It felt good_. Forgetting her earlier resolution, she jumped in a circle grinning like an idiot when she came face to face with John.

He smiled back with pride. "Told you. It feels good to get drunk and hit things."

She pretended to be shocked. "You never said anything about drunk, John. You said drink, drink and hit things. It _did _feel good." She admitted.

"Try drunk and then see how we feel." John's jaw dropped when he finished obviously surprised the words escaped.

"Drunk and we'll see a seal?" Elizabeth covered, purposely ignoring his slip. "I like seals. It's your turn."

"That's okay. We both drink and you go again. I think you need a little help with your swing." John chugged the remainder of his glass when Elizabeth took a sip and then he filled up both of their glasses.

Elizabeth started to ready herself and John pulled the club away. "You need to loosen up some more. Drink." He pushed the glass back towards her.

Wordlessly she pulled the glass to her lips, never breaking eye contact. The fiery liquid burned down her throat and she embraced it, embraced the following heat that coursed through her body and burned through her heart. When the glass was empty, John handed her the club and took the glass. She was just getting in stance for the swing when she became aware of a wave of heat singeing the nerves on her back. John's arms wrapped around her, his hands settled atop hers.

His voice was hot against her ear. "So you just need to focus on two things."

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered and she fought to keep her knees from quaking. Did he really expect her to focus with his body wrapped around her and Radek's damn liquor racing through her body lancing every defense she thought she had? She finally muttered something intelligible in response. His breath drifted down her neck and soon goose bumps were rising over her burning skin.

"It's all about the grip." John stepped closer and it was all Elizabeth could do to keep from leaning back into him. "And the focus. Pretend the ball is Koyla's head. "

With that Elizabeth managed to find some semblance of a grasp on reality and swing at the ball. Her shoulders burned from the effort exerted and her spirits soared along with the image of Koyla's head, pummeling far and beyond the rails of the pier.

Jumping up and down again, she turned to hug John in celebration. The world around her fell away when she clamped her arms around him and his heat finally burned away the numbness that had settled inside her the day Koyla had invaded Atlantis.

Somehow she found the strength to pull away; the molten darkness of his eyes made her regret it instantly. "Drink?" Her voice was husky and a small smile crossed the darkness of his face. She was relenting and _he knew it._

Silently he filled the glasses, never taking his eyes from her. He passed her the glass and they drank silently. Their eyes were still open and locked upon each other's while they sipped. He took her hand tugging her to the edge of the railing where the slanting raindrops breached the shielding of the roof above. The rain was cool and felt wonderful against her moist skin. She wiped her hand across her forehead wondering when she'd begun to perspire. The rain pounded harder, saturating her hair and soaking her clothes but she didn't care.

Looking upward, she found a break within the clouds and the stars sparkled brilliantly through the dark. She held her arms out and starting spinning in the rain; she was probably grinning like an idiot but she didn't care. She was taking back the rain; Koyla's memories wouldn't ever tarnish this simple joy ever again.

Perhaps she had sipped too much of Radek's fiery delight, she twirled a little too hard and wobbled, landing in the hard press of John's embrace.

"Lizabeth, we may have gotten you drunk."

His voice was so husky and so…_oh damn_. Heaven help her but her hands were already threading through his damp messy hair and tugging his head down so she could taste him. His lips were hot and wet and he tasted of the same fiery liquor she'd recently decided she adored.

Her lips were wonderfully swollen when her knees finally buckled, pulling her abruptly away. She quickly recovered and he pulled her close again.

"I'll have to remember to thank Radek." She whispered before his lips claimed hers once again.

A/N: I'm not the only one whose been plagued with nasty weather lately, so maybe this will help thaw somebody out ;) Hope you enjoyed and thanks for stopping by. BTW, am seriously considering changing my user name to _Oh Damn_- LMAO!


End file.
